His Worst Nightmare
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Another Disciple scene I had in my head I so loved this episode!


This fic takes place during and directly after episode 9 Disciple this is just something I thought about after watching this episode like 3 times I love it!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Castle if I did I'd be hanging out with Nathan and Stana right now! Hmm I guess I kinda own Castle I have all 5 seasons on DVD, 4 Castle books and a Castle t-shirt! lol

His Worst Nightmare

Beckett's team walked into Dr. Nieman's office to find it empty and wiped clean. "We still have to clear it" Esposito informed his team.

The four of them spread out in different directions. Castle wandered over to what was once the doctor's desk. A white curtain behind the desk caught his attention "Ignore the guy behind the curtain" he joked having watched "The Wizard of Oz" with Alexis more times than he could count. He laughed to himself as he pulled back the curtain. The smile left his lips and he nearly gagged at the sight before him she was pinned to the wall with barbed wire. Her hair it was the same blondish brown curls he loved to run his fingers threw, he could even smell the cherries. The warm hazel eyes usually filled with love for him stared back at him glassy and cold. The scar that he runs his fingers over and places soft kisses on, the scar just above her breasts a sign of her strength it was there too. His eyes widened when he saw her hand there was a ring identical to the one he slid on her finger months ago. He knew it wasn't her, his Kate was out there searching the office but it was still like looking at his worst nightmare.

"Yo Castle" Esposito called him "Did you find some" his voice trailed off when he saw what Castle had been staring at first the woman he loved and now the woman who was a sister to him. "Bro" he swallowed "You know it's not real, it's not her" he said as much for himself as for Castle.

"It...Its her Espo the hair, the scar" he paused and swallowed "Even her ring" he added.

"Come on man" Esposito put his hand on his shoulder steering him away as he called it in to Lanie.

"Don't tell Kate" Castle told him when he heard her voice

"No problem" Esposito nodded understanding

Once back at the precinct Castle stood in the morgue seeing the body up close she looked exactly like Kate from the scars above her breasts and on her side to the tiny butterfly tattoo and scar from what was once a belly button ring. He knew every inch of Kate's body and if he didn't know she was at her desk right now he'd swear the body on Lanie's slab was hers

Lanie wrapped her arms around the writer when he turned away unable to look anymore "That's not our girl Castle" she tried to comfort her friend

"I know but" he stopped. There was no need to finish she understood. She pushed him out of her lab and told him to go see their girl.

Kate was sitting at her desk chewing on a pen racking her brain with paper work and files she was started by hand on her shoulder. "Castle!" she jumped "You startled me"

"Sorry" he whispered looking at her

"Castle you're staring, its creepy remember" she joked.

She was surprised when he grabbed her hand pulling her up from her chair he looked into her eyes he smiled there was warmth and love he didn't care who was watching he pulled her into his chest kissing her hungrily. When she felt his hands at her breasts she gently pushed him away "Castle" she was going to yell at him but he looked like a scared little boy "Are you okay" she asked

"I'm okay" he nodded

She was still unsure if he was really okay so she took his hand "Why don't we go home"

The loft was quiet dark and cozy Castle played with Kate's hair as they laid in bed wrapped in a tangle of sheets and body parts "Tyson is alive" he insisted

"Do you seriously want to talk about Tyson now" Kate asked her fingers gliding along the sweat glistened skin on his chest.

"Sorry" he whispered "It's just the song, the message I know its him"

"Castle even if it is him we'll be okay its us" she smiled "We've survived burning buildings, gun shots, giant freezers, bombs, a tiger, a poisonous toxin this is no different we'll survive this too because we're us" she pressed her lips to his kissing him.

Just as he rolled on top of her his hands exploring her body the door bell rings. He groans moving off of her putting his boxers on "Castle its late just come back to bed" Kate pouted

"What if its Alexis or one of the boys" he answered "I'll be right back and we can pick up where I left off" he winked leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

He made his way through the dark loft to the front door. He pulled it open but there was no Alexis, Esposito or Ryan nobody was there. He was about to close the door when he noticed a manila envelope lying on the ground. He picked it up and shut the door. He opened the envelope a photo and piece of paper fell out. Castle reached down scooping them up. His eyes widened and he felt sick when he saw he was holding a photo of the body that looked so much like her held to the wall with barbed wire. The paper was a note *_Destroying you will be easy your blushing bride to be is the key hold her close while you can_* he just stared down at the photo and note in his hand his whole body shaking.

Kate came out of their room wearing one of Castle's shirts "Castle aren't you coming back to bed" she purred wrapping her arms around him from behind. "What's wrong" she asked when she felt him shaking. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was holding she saw the image of herself pinned to a wall along with the note. No wonder he kissed her like that at the precinct, she wanted to run and throw up but she pulled herself together he needed her. She moved in front of him "Castle she whispered "That's not me" she told him "I'm right here" she gently grabbed his hand placing it near her breast so he could feel her heart beat.

"Ka…Kate" Castle blinked looking at her "He was here again, 3xk was here" he said "If he takes you away from me" he started a few tears in his blue eyes

"He won't" she promised "We'll survive this because we're us" she gave him a small smile "Now how about you take me back to bed and finish what you started" she winked taking the image and note from his hand leading him back toward their bedroom.

"You don't want to meet again Tyson because when we do it will be your end once and for all" Kate though as her fiancée laid her on the bed his fingers and lips touching her skin eagerly needing to feel her warmth, to feel the life still very present in her beautiful body.

Author's note : Hello fellow Caskett lovers here is my other standalone for Disciple I just can't get enough of this episode! This version is Castle seeing Kate's look alike. Please read review and have fun! Please no flames it's all in fun! Caskett Hugs all!


End file.
